jojofandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Judgement
| Кандзи = ジャッジメント（審判) | Ромадзи = Jajjimento | Англ = | Карта = (карта Таро) | Тип = | Пользователь = Камео | Статы = | Манга = | Аниме = | Игра = | Фильм = | Сэйю = }} — стенд Камео, показанный в "Крестоносцах звёздной пыли". Описание Judgement выглядит как большой, металлический гуманоид. Бочкообразный, он носит массивные наплечники и имеет три пальца металлического блеска на руках. Часть в форме круглого шлема сидит на левой стороне его головы. Его дизайн вдохновлен ''Jinzo Ningen Kikaider b Kamen Rider авторства Shotaro Ishinomori.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/Eh5C3ENT В цветной манге, Juggement изображен как пурпурное тело с желтыми руками, подушками головы и плеч, а также зелеными глазами. В аниме он также изображен с пурпурным телом, но белыми руками, наплечниками и головой, а также голубыми глазами. Личность Judgement показывается из лампы, напоминая по имени Камео и действует дружелюбно, подталкивая Польнареффа к выражению своих желаний.Chapter 175, Judgement Part 2 Тем не менее, вскоре он называет себя Judgement и выражает свое удовольствие, поворачивая желания своей жертвы против нее самой. Chapter 177, Judgement Part 4 Judgement часто выкрикивает "Hail 2 U!", после выполнения желания, что считается Боевым криком. Стенд воплощает карту таро, . Однако характер стенда, похоже, больше соответствует перевернутому значению карты: ставить под сомнение и обманывать людей, заставляя их принимать неверные решения. Способности Judgement - вполне сильный стенд, имея силу и скорость выше среднего среди стендов, будучи способным столкнуться с Silver Chariot и выйти из битвы без единой царапины. Его большой металлический корпус особенно трудно повредить. Тем не менее, он слаб против более грубых стендов, таких как Magician's RedChapter 178, Judgement Часть 5 и полагается на обман невольных жертв, чтобы использовать их желание против них. Когда Judgement был побежден Magician's Red, несмотря на то, что его глаза были открыты, его голова была оторвана, а рука и бока треснули и разбились, у Камео не осталось ни царапины, когда его обнаружили. Это говорит о том, что Judgement является одним из первых автоматических стендов после Empress, который, в свою очередь, был синхронизирован со своим пользователем. Исполнение желаний Уникальная сила Judgement заключается в создании глиняных конструкций из самых глубоких желаний людейГлава 176, Judgement Часть 3, но это повернет желания против своих жертв. Это представление силы Judgement - играться с сердцем человека. Подделки почти идеальны: поддельные сокровища будут иметь вес и текстуру настоящего золота, а фальшивые люди будут иметь вид (хотя Judgement целенаправленно делает их более чудовищными) и голос реального человека, а также воспоминания о нем. Выступая в роли джинна, он обманывает Польнареффа, который желает, чтобы его сестра вернулась к жизни, а затем использует его эмоциональную силу, чтобы сформировать ее из грязи. Однако клон Шерри пытался сожрать Польнареффа, который не мог собрать силы, чтобы повредить фигуру своей сестры. Появления * * * * | Эпизоды = * * }} Галерея Манга= Judgement.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' JudgementLampCloseManga.png|A close-up to Judgement's lamp JudgementFirstAppManga.png|Judgement's first appearance Judgment c174.png|Judgement's full appearance, appearing behind Polnareff Judgementblock.png|Judgement blocks all of Silver Chariot's attacks JudgementTreasureManga.png|Treasure appearing from the wish JudgementHAIL2UManga.png|Hail 2 U! JudgementFakesManga.png|A fake Sherry and a fake Avdol created by Judgement JudgementTarotManga.png|Tarot card representing Judgement JudgementEyesManga.png|Magician's Red destroys Judgement's eyes |-| Аниме= JudgmentandPolnareff.png|Judgement's first appearance Judgment_hail2u.gif|Hail 2 U! Judgment treasure.png|Treasure appearing from the wish Judgment_tarot.png|Tarot card representing Judgement JudgmentAnime.png|Judgement's stats card Memproes.png|Polnareff remembers his fight with Judgement as his life flashes before his eyes |-| Другое= Cameo.GIF|Judgement's sprite animation from Heritage for the Future Judgementsfc.png|Judgement appears from the locked box (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game)) Top (3).jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 3 Vol.2 Примечания Навигация Категория:Стенды антагонистов